Serket's Cabin
Serket's Cabin Serket's Cabin looks like desert ruins from the outside, but when you step in the door everything is perfectly in tact. The ground inside is all sand making it soft to walk on, there are multiple tanks of scorpions to honor Serket, and as you walk upstairs all the bedrooms can be seen. Cabin Residents/Messages= Counsellor # Lieutenant Counsellor # Members # Former Members # |-| Gallery= |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Serket have the ability to shoot small poison barbs from their hands, hurting and paralyzing anyone hit by it for a short time. #Children of Serket have the ability to turn their arms into scorpion arms and attack with its powerful grip and pincers for a short time. Defensive #Children of Serket have the ability to create armor made out of scorpion shell, granting them extra defense for a short time until the shell crumbles on its own. #Children of Serket, being a children of a desert goddess, have the ability to whip up a small sandstorm, obscuring the sight of enemies and distracting them for a short time. #Children of Serket have the ability to dig underground to defend themselves for a short time; however, they can only dig on sand, soft rock or soil. Passive #Children of Serket have the innate ability to sense and perceive vibrations in the earth around them. #Children of Serket have are less affected by most kinds of poison by half than others. #Children of Serket have innate hunting and tracking skills and predator instincts. They also have danger intuition, being more agile when about to be attacked. #Children of Serket are stronger in the desert, when there are more scorpions in the area, and when the Zodiac cycle is on the sign of Scorpio. #Children of Serket can survive more days in the desert than others without being harmed. Supplementary #Children of Serket have the ability to grow a prehensile and poisonous scorpion tail which can be used for a multitude of purposes for short time. #Children of Serket have the ability to call nearby scorpions to aid them for a short time. The more scorpions called, the more energy it drains. #Children of Serket have the ability to transform their limbs' abilities into that of a scorpion and be able to climb on horizontal or vertical surfaces without falling. Counsellor and Lieutenant Only #Children of Serket have the ability to turn into a giant scorpion, about two to three times the size of the user. They are equipped with heightened senses, powerful pincers, and a very poisonous tail. They also become more stronger, quicker, agile, versatile and durable. The longer they maintain this form, the more energy it drains, and they must rest a lot of time before changing into a scorpion again. Traits #Most children of Serket are born under the Zodiac sign of Scorpio, from October 23 to November 22. #Children of Serket can talk to scorpions. #Children of Serket can see through any sandstorm. #Children of Serket are agressive and loyal. |-| Treaties= Treaties with other cabins * |-| Category:Locations Category:Children of Serket Category:Cabins